customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS September 8, 1997
(Flashback) * (The next morning, the winds are yet blowing, as Rudolph and Hermey try walking through the cold) * Sam's Voice: Well, somehow Rudolph and Hermey managed to get through the first night. * (Suddenly, barks are heard coming from the distance, along with a few sputtering noises) * Voice: Mush! * (The two hear their voice, as Rudolph's nose shines) * Voice: Mush! * (The two swiftly dive into a snowdrift and hide for cover, although their lower halves stuck out) * Yukon: Mush! * (Then, out of the blue comes a rocket-propelled sled hovering above the area, although it is sputtering a bit. It has a passenger in it. He is known as Yukon Cornelius, the prospector of the north, or he is and has come back to resume it, and he is the leader of the dogs) * Yukon: Don't you understand North Pole speak? Mush! * (Then the prospector spots something up ahead) * Yukon: What's this? * (Yukon pulls a lever, making the sled gently land down, with the rocket backfiring and turning off. He sees Rudolph and Hermey's backsides sticking out of the snowdrift. He gets up and pulls the two out, as he sets them down) * Yukon: Hey, you have frost-bit that a-fashion. * Rudolph: W-who is this? * Yukon: (surprised) Who am I? * (The big prospector jumps onto a small bank of snow as he stands triumphantly) * Yukon: The name's Yukon Cornelius, the greatest prospector of the North. This is my land, and you know, it's rich with gold. * (Then he speaks in a loud, booming voice, making the area shake a bit) * Yukon: GoooooOOOOLD!!!! (normal tone) Gold and silver! Silver and gold! (tosses pick-axe up in the air) Wahoo! * (His pick-axe lands in the snow near his feet, and then he picks it up, sniffs it and gives it a lick) * Yukon: (sighs) Nothing. * (End of Flashback) * (In the present, Sam chuckles a bit) * Sam: Silver and gold. Well, what do you think of our friend, Cornelius? Seems all he thinks about is silver and gold. * (Then, a seal comes balancing a banjo on his nose, and the snowman trades his umbrella for the banjo, and the seal leaves the scene. Then the snowman plays the banjo as he starts singing) * Sam: (sings) Silver and gold, silver and gold. Everyone wishes for silver and gold. * (Nearby, a female squirrel named Andie goes into a small burrow, and comes back with a big gold nugget. She comes to a small see-saw where some nuts sit on the other half, and a male squirrel named Surly is standing by. She shows the nugget to him, and he points to the see-saw, suggesting that she shall lay it on there) * Sam's Voice: (singing) How do you measure it's worth? * (She lays it on the other side of the see-saw, and it causes the side with the nuts to go up, and some nuts to spill off. The two squirrels grin, knowing that the gold nugget is worth more than the nuts) * Sam's Voice: (singing) Just by the pleasure it gives here on Earth. * (Andie spins the gold nugget and bites down on it, but frowns furiously as she notices her two front teeth are stuck inside it. She grumbles frustratedly as she throws the gold coin away. Then she rushes up and chatters frustratedly to the snowman, who just continues singing, before she scurries away) * Sam: (singing) Silver and gold, silver and gold. Means so much more if I see, silver and gold decorations on every Christmas tree. * (Then he comes to a tree, which two birds decorate with two strings of tinsel and red ornaments, before flying off. Then Sam asks us something) * Sam: What's a Christmas tree without tinsel and pretty silver and gold decorations? Can't really call it a Christmas tree, now can you? * (Surly comes by, putting a big red ornament on the lower part of the tree, before leaving the snowman. Then we get a bird's eye view of the scene, with a few baby birds tweeting in a nest on a branch) * Sam: And think of all the fun and joy that would be lost on Christmas morning if all the young folks didn't get to see that sparkling, happy tree. * (Soon, some more decorations and ornaments are swiftly put on by some birds and critters, as the camera goes downward to Sam and the tree, as he starts the finish of the song) * Sam: (singing) Silver and gold, silver and gold. Means so much more if I see. * (Then, the two birds eventually place a star on top of the tree, before flying away and Sam comes to the end of the song) * Sam: (singing) Silver and gold decorations on every Christmas tree. * (As the song ends, we go back to the story)